


color ring.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Annie menanti. Finnick menanti. {untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta}





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** the hunger games trilogy belongs to suzanne collins, color ring is a song from winner. no commercial profit taken from this fanfiction.
> 
>  **warning:** heavy spoilers, based on the novels (i’m not watching catching fire and mockingjay yet, sorry). fast-paced.

_“i keep holding onto the unanswered phone—“_

.

.

.

Annie terbiasa menunggu Finnick kembali, tetapi kali ini, ia tak bisa tenang barang sedikit.

Matanya memandang layar televisi dengan gelisah. Mati-matian duduk di atas kursi meski tiap segmen yang tersiar mengingatkannya akan kenangan terburuk yang menghantui hingga akhir hayat. Fokusnya kali itu adalah Finnick, _Finnick_ , Finnick yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Finnick yang kembali dalam permainan sadis. Annie tahu. Annie melihat segala kengerian Hunger Games sejak dulu. Annie menjadi peserta dulu—dan berhasil keluar hidup-hidup. Andai, andai saja Mags tidak mengajukan diri, mungkin ia akan berada di arena, bersama Finnick.

Annie tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk antara itu dan ini.

Matanya dipaksakannya untuk tetap terbuka, melihat layar kaca. Bukan karena bayang-bayang hukuman, melainkan karena ia cemas. Finnick. Finnick. _Finnick._ Dirapal terus dalam hati tanpa henti.

Annie berusaha memanggil.

.

.

.

Finnick tidak bisa tidur dengan jenak.

Jeritan Annie (yang ditirukan oleh burung-burung _jabberjay_ ) terus terulang di kepalanya, menjelma menjadi hantu yang melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam mimpi buruk. Ia tahu seberapa busuknya Capitol, ia tahu seberapa jahatnya Presiden Snow. Ia sadar bahwa di tangan Presiden Snow, mereka semua hanyalah bidak-bidak catur yang tak berkutik.

Probabilitas bahwa Annie _benar_ menjerit, Annie _benar_ terancam alih-alih aman di distrik tidak mustahil.

Bibirnya menggumamkan nama Annie di dalam tidurnya. _Annie. Annie. Annie._ Berulang-ulang berulang-ulang hingga alam mimpi menariknya tenggelam makin dalam. Dalam mimpinya, Finnick memanggil tanpa kenal lelah.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh Panem menganggap Finnick sebagai pemuda dengan banyak wanita.

Ia pertama kali bercumbu di usia belia, dengan seorang gadis Capitol yang tak lagi ia ingat rupa dan namanya. Berawal dari sebuah ancaman dan paksaan Presiden Snow (mengingat betapa mudanya ia berhasil keluar dari arena Hunger Games dan wajahnya yang tampan dan penggemarnya yang _memang_ banyak dari kalangan kaum hawa). Finnick muda belajar untuk memanfaatkan peluang. Tubuh tidak ditukar dengan uang. Tubuhnya ditukar dengan bisik-bisik di atas ranjang. Ketika ia dewasa, sudah banyak aib dan rahasia Capitol yang disimpan di kepala.

Tabungan rahasia itu, cukup untuk membuat geger Panem jika sudah saatnya untuk disebar.

Maka, ia tak perlu meragukan lagi akan kemungkinan konspirasi Capitol pada apapun yang terjadi di arena Hunger Games. Seperti bagaimana situasi tak terkendali dan orang-orang itu datang membawa mereka, para peserta yang tersisa. Orang-orang _itu_ , mengaku sebagai orang Distrik 13.

Finnick diam sampai berita itu tiba.

Ketika berita Annie berada di tangan Capitol sampai di telinganya, ia hampir kehilangan akal sehat.

.

.

.

Jemarinya bergerak, menjalin tali demi tali membentuk jerat sebagai usaha mengalihkan diri.

Tetapi ia tak dapat tenang. Pikirannya meski hanya sedetik, tak dapat berhenti berteriak. Gerak tangannya terus cepat, terus membelit dan membelit tali. Cepat dan gelisah, bagaikan sel-sel otaknya yang bekerja membentuk kemungkinan terburuk. Annie. Annie di tangan Capitol. Annie di tangan tirani yang menyiksa mereka sejak lahir— _menyiksanya_ hingga kini. Mereka dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka sukai demi mendulang informasi. Annie. Annie. _Annie._

Ia harus berhenti berpikir. Kepala, berhentilah, berhentilah barang sedikit. Berhentilah sebelum kepalanya pecah dan hangus onderdil.

 

Kepala,

Tuan Kepala,

 

_b e r h e n t i l a h._

.

.

.

Tak peduli berapa banyak perempuan yang mengaku kekasihnya di Capitol, Finnick tak mencintai mereka semua.

Hatinya telah tertambat pada sosok gadis di distriknya. Gadis malang di Desa Pemenang. Gadis malang yang gila setelah berhasil bebas dari arena Hunger Games. Gadis malang yang kini tidak diketahui bagaimana kabarnya.

Finnick mencoba memanggil. Matanya menatap kosong pada dinding dan langit-langit. Memanggil lagi dan lagi, namun hanya nada tunggu yang menyapa sepi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Annie. Tidak ada yang dapat memastikan kabar Annie. Perasaan cemas yang menggunung membuat perutnya semakin bergolak dan kepalanya bertambah pening.

Sepi dan gelisah ini teramat mencekik.

.

.

.

Beberapa hal, setidaknya, sudah mulai terselesaikan. Ketika ia melihat sosok Annie melangkah masuk, hal pertama yang dilakukan Finnick adalah berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Dirasakannya hangat tubuh Sang Gadis. Senyumnya mengembang. Ini nyata. _Realita._

Hari-hari berikutnya, ia tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari Annie, tak pernah melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan milik Annie. Di dalam kamar. Hingga di ruang makan bersama yang lainnya, tangan mereka menemukan satu sama lain di balik meja makan.

Ia tak ingin melepasnya.

Ia tak akan lagi melepasnya.

.

.

.

Finnick melamar Annie ketika pukul sebelas malam.

Dan Annie menangis ketika bibirnya melafalkan, “Ya”. Pernikahan mereka bukanlah pernikahan megah. Pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan sederhana dadakan. Annie mengenakan gaun pengantin sederhana namun di mata Finnick, Annie tampak sangat berkilau.

Di hari itu, mereka bahagia. Semuanya berbahagia. Semesta bahagia.

.

.

.

Ketika perintah dibacakan, ketika rencana disepakati, Finnick tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali menyanggupi.

Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa Annie akan baik-baik saja kali ini. Annie berada di tempat yang aman dan Capitol tak akan bisa menyentuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Ditatapnya mata Annie lamat-lamat, dan seberapapun beratnya ini, ia harus melepaskan barang sedetik.

“Tunggu aku, oke?” Finnick tersenyum kala itu, senyumnya tulus. “Aku janji akan pulang, jadi, tunggu aku.”

Kata-kata itu, masih diingat Annie dengan baik.

.

.

.

Finnick harus pulang. Finnick sangat paham bahwa ia _harus_ pulang.

Sayangnya ketika mutan-mutan Capitol itu datang menerkamnya, membenamkan gigi-gigi mereka demi mengoyak dagingnya, Finnick terpaksa melanggar janjinya. Di matanya, kilas-kilas masa kecilnya di Distrik Empat terlihat—debur ombak, angin laut, hasil-hasil tangkapan ikan, senyum cerianya di depan kaca. Lalu panel berganti menjadi Hunger Games dan masa-masa terburuknya (ia merasa jijik selama sepersekian detik). Lalu ia melihat Mags yang tertawa, memperlihatkan giginya yang tiada.

Terakhir, ia melihat Annie.

Annie dengan senyumnya. Annie dengan tatanan rambut barunya. Annie dengan gaun pengantinnya. Annie yang cantik, teramat cantik. Terakhir kali, dengan sisa-sisa nyawanya, ia berusaha memanggil.

Annie.

Annie.

 

_A n n i e._

 

Panggilan itu terputus bersamaan dengan denyut jantung yang berhenti.

 

Kematiannya, sayangnya, bukanlah kematian yang indah. Tiada makam untuk mengabadikan. Tiada doa pengiring kepergian. Tiada tangis orang terkasih sebelum matanya terpejam.

Tiada apapun kecuali sakit dan darah dan sakit dan darah hingga nyawanya benar hilang.

.

.

.

Annie menanti. Sampai kapan pun tetap menanti.

Finnick tak kembali.

 

Finnick tak akan _pernah_ kembali.

.

.

.

“Tapi dia tak akan ada di sini. Mutt milik Snow memakannya.”

Ia berusaha keras untuk tegar ketika kabar itu sampai di telinganya.

Dipraktekkannya usaha-usaha yang diajarkan Finnick ketika panik menyerang, ketika suara-suara itu berteriak di kepalanya hingga kepala hendak meledak. Tarik napas. Embuskan. Ia mencoba memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Ia membayangkan presensi Finnick dan senyumnya dan hangat telapak tangan kasarnya, dan itu membuat air matanya menggenang. Detik-detik bersama dengan yang lainnya bagai dera nestapa tak berkesudahan.

Ketika Annie kembali ke kamarnya (kamar _mereka_ , inginnya ia berkata demikian), kepalanya dibenamkan pada bantal dan ia menarik napas.

Air matanya keluar tanpa mampu dijedanya. Isakan-isakan mengecil di balik bantal.

.

.

.

Tirani yang melingkupi Panem selama beberapa dekade telah hancur. Annie masih berusaha untuk hidup.

Di hari itu, ia duduk di pesisir pantai distrik dan memandang laut. Putranya (putranya dan Finnick, tepatnya) bermain dengan jerat dan kepiting-kepiting yang bersembunyi malu-malu di dalam pasir. Annie ingat hari ini, hari di mana Finnick pergi untuk yang terakhir kali. Pergi dan tak kembali, tak peduli berapa lama Annie menanti.

Annie tak lagi menanti. Ditemani mentari dan dingin debur ombak mengenai ujung kaki, Annie memejamkan mata dan merapalkan doa. Ia tak tahu apakah ini akan sampai ke Finnick atau tidak (ia harap _iya_ , seperti kata mereka), tetapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya.

“Ibu!”

Teriakan itu terdengar tepat setelah Annie selesai berdoa. Kepalanya ditolehkan, menatap anaknya yang melambai-lambaikan satu ikat kepiting di tangan. Air matanya menggenang.

Dari mata anaknya, seakan ada mata Finnick yang menatapnya.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
